As the density of information stored on a storage medium increases, the potential for interference between adjacent information also increases. This interference can cause data errors when previously stored information is accessed from the storage medium. In some cases, correcting for interference is possible, but determining that interference has occurred is difficult.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data storage.